The Life of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage
by th3answ3rb00k
Summary: What was Minato's life before he became the Yondaime Hokage? Follow Minato on his road to Hokage!


The Life of Minato Namikaze

Don't own Naruto

Prologue: 3rd year and beyond of the Academy

A/N: This will begin with at the Academy when Kushina joins. This chapter will be kinda Kushina centric at the beginning. Also, this chapter will be going along with what Kushina told Naruto in the manga and anime.

Academy

Minato

This was the 3rd year of Minato Namikaze, a war orphan from the Second Shinobi World War. His parents were KIA against Hanzo of the Salamander in one of the bloodiest engagements of the War. The teacher told them that today they were getting a new student from Uzushiogakure in Uzu no Kuni. Minutes later, the new student came in. She was a red haired girl with a round face. Many of the other students were already trying to hold in snickers.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina-dattebane!" the now known Kushina blurted out, before she covered her mouth in embarassment.

The students began snickering at her expense. The teacher told them to settle down before asking Kushina," What is your dream for the future?"

She shouted," I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!"….which caused most of the class to burst out laughing.

At this point Minato stood up and said," I also want to become the Hokage so the villagers will admire me."

'Like he could become Hokage. Look at him, so flaky, kinda like a girly boy.' Kushina thought.

After the lesson was over and they broke for recess, a few of the rowdy students cornered Kushina and began calling her tomato. Kushina grudgingly accepted the nickname as she lowered her head and her face flushed in anger.

"Look! She's getting redder! Just like tomato!" A broccoli haired student shouted."It's time to harvest!" he shouted again as he began to pull on Kushina's hair. Minato was about to step in with his friend Fugaku Uchiha(Yes that's right. Look at the guy next to Minato in the anime. He looks kinda like an Uchiha with what he's wearing. ) before…

"You think I like being called tomato? I hate tomatoes too you know!" Kushina angrily said as she grabbed the broccoli haired boy and swung him around to knock all the other boys to the ground.

She proceeded to grab the one who kept making fun of her and pummeled him . After giving said boy a piece of her mind, she looked up and saw Minato and another boy(Fugaku) chuckling. She glared at Minato, causing him to look away, and then look back with some fear.

Months Later…..

At this point Minato knew that Kushina was pretty strong and could fight her own battles. He decided not to interfere, and he had no need to. Kushina was called the Akai Chishio no Habanero(Red Hot-blooded Habanero) for a reason. The next day, he heard some shouting and tree hopped over to check it out. When he got there, he saw Kushina being bullied by the boy she beat up on her first day, as well as a genin who appeared to be said boy's older brother. Again, he was going to step in, as a genin was a completely different level of strength than an Academy student…..only to be proven wrong again, as Kushina beat up the genin, who threw some of her hair in her face and shouted," Outsider!", before he ran. Stunned, Kushina slowly began walking back to her apartment.

As she walked away, Kushina looked up to see Minato in a tree looking at her. She angrily said," Not going to help me because I'm an outsider?" then ran.

"Wait!" Minato shouted, but Kushina already ran.

After that incident, Minato decided to not interfere in Kushina's business unless necessary. Honestly, he didn't want to get beat up by an angry Kushina.

One Year Later…..

A ten year old Minato was running through the academy jutsu, as well as tree climbing and water walking. A month ago, Uzushiogakure had been destroyed in a combined assault by Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Kushina was devastated at the news of her home country being destroyed. Academy standards had to be raised as Konoha, Uzu's ally, was in a standoff with Iwa and Kumo. They were also in another standoff with Suna as well. But he couldn't worry about that as much because his graduation test was in 20 minutes!

An hour later…

"Namikaze Minato!" the proctor shouted as Minato walked into the testing room.

"Show me the three academy jutsu, then walk to the roof. After that, we'll go outside to the pool for water walking." The proctor said.

Minato complied, doing the Henge, Kawarimi, and the Bunshin before walking up the wall and standing upside down on the roof. They left the testing room and went outside to the pool, where Minato walked, ran, and jumped while water walking.

"Congratulations! You pass! Arrive here tomorrow for your team placement!" The proctor happily said.

Minato left the testing room and waited for everyone to finish.

Minato watched happily as his best friend Fugaku passed, and after him, Kushina, as well as all the other people he got to know, like Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Shibi. He couldn't wait for his team placement tomorrow….

Chapter end!

I figured I'd write a story on Minato's life. So, How is it? Please Review!


End file.
